


Lost Girls

by ataleoffiction



Series: Lost Girls [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Halloween Costumes, Succubus, Valkubus - Freeform, Valkyrie - Freeform, Werewolf Danny, Werewolf!Danny, lawstein - Freeform, lost girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataleoffiction/pseuds/ataleoffiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small halloween meet up between Carmilla and Danny. With costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Girls

This is kind of a Halloween treat, of sorts. Maybe. Sorta. Anyway, it’ll seem pretty OOC, since what’s going on isn’t all too plausible. The whole thing kind shoots off after episode 24-25, since it’s what inspired this thing.

 

* * *

 

 

“Those toys of yours look pretty sharp.”

 

Carmilla directed her words towards the back of the red-haired T.A. slash Amazonian goddess as she scooped up a mug full of, well, whatever the hell the Alchemy Club prepared for Silas’s Fright Festival, the university-sponsored Halloween party. She eyed Danny appreciatively, grinning her thanks to the girl for leaving her midriff and thighs basically uncovered by her body armor, except the faulds which wrapped around the girl’s hips and the longsword slung at her side.

 

“They were all I could scrounge up on short notice,” she shrugged, propping the butt of her spear on the ground, standing eye level with Danny. Catching the moonlight between passing students, the spear’s blade flashed at her eyes and Carmilla could have sworn they looked yellow. “What’s a Valkyrie without her weapons, right? Your costume’s not bad. Wings are a little much.”

 

The leathery, bat-like wings strapped to Carmilla’s back stretched with a flick of her arms and she smiled. “I could say the same for you.”

 

To be perfectly honest, the white, feathery wings that made up Danny’s costume did seem a little overboard. Inspecting more closely, Carmilla drew her hand across the edge of the left wing and could see they were constructed with real feathers. They matched perfectly with Danny’s Valkyrie armor. The work was exquisite, probably created well before her vampiric rebirth. The greaves, vambraces, pauldrons and half breastplate seemed so old and battle worn, but the condition was excellent. Her weapons even more so.

 

Every part of Danny’s costume was a work of art and should belong in a museum. It was impossible this was “scrounged up” last minute.

 

“So. Laura’s been complaining you haven’t been around much lately.” Carmilla’s eyes left Danny’s for a moment, studying a slice of roasted venison that had rolled between their feet. She spoke again, rubbing a hand against her throat, “Or, at all.”

 

Hmph. Danny actually hmph’d and leaned her head against the spear. “Yeah, well, I wouldn’t want to seem too ‘overprotective’ now would I? And I could use the space.”

 

“She’s been trying to talk to you-“

 

“And I don’t really want to talk to her! I mean, almost every bad thing I’ve had to rescue her from is her fault anyway. Missing persons alert? Call Danny. Vampires need to be captured? Call Danny. Flaming vortex of semi-sentient burning literature? Call Danny. She’s just always needed me to do something for her.“

 

Carmilla’s expression went from mild shock to being interrupted, to one more of amusement.

 

“I dunno, maybe I just need to reevaluate my priorities right now. The whole… missing student mystery deal has kind of been taking up time from Professor H’s Lit class. I’m just being really…”

 

“Whiny?”

 

“-unprofessional right now.”

 

“Is that why you’ve been ignoring her, even in class? You’re her T.A., you know.”

 

“If she wants to talk about class, we’ll talk. But you know that’s not what she wants.”

 

The vampire nodded. For the past couple of weeks, Carmilla noticed the lack of late night study dates, early morning study dates, redheads barging into their dorm room without knocking. Actually, correction on the last part: less people barging in without knocking. Two-thirds of the Ginger Squad remained, and neither Perry nor LaFontaine had bothered to knock since she first met them.

 

“So now, if she needs muscle, she can call on you.” The redhead nodded firmly, and glanced at Carmilla’s own costume which, aside from the large bat wings, consisted of the same boots the vampire wore every day and a black bikini. It’s possible she might have stared a little longer than necessary at the girl’s petite body. “What’s with your getup, a vampire from some movie?”

 

Carmilla didn’t fail to notice the lingering eyes. “It’s supposed a succubus, I guess. Basically they’re vampires, but instead of blood, they feed off of sexual energy.”

 

“No, yeah, I know what a succubus is. You know, aside from the odd TV or movie appearance, most info about succubi is found in books. Yeah, that’s kind my thing. I’d have thought you’d add some talons for feet, or at least some kind of tail.”

 

“Bo doesn’t have a tail.” _Nope. Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Honestly, the words simply fell out of her mouth with absolutely no forethought. None. Whatsoever. _She’s busy with T.A. work, her thing with Laura, and whatever the Summer Society actually does_. And not once had Carmilla even heard of Danny watching television, so she probably doesn’t-

 

“I’m more of a Tamsin girl myself.” Danny shuffled closer to Carmilla with grin on her face. It was small, but still the first smile the redhead had ever sent her direction. When they were close enough, Danny leaned over to whisper into the vampire’s ear, “But I can see the appeal of supernatural brunettes with _the_ most seductive brown eyes.”

 

“I think it’s part of her powers.”

 

“Are they part of your powers?”

 

“No, real vampires don’t… wait. Hold on.” The ginger froze in front of her, still bent down so their faces were only inches apart, a smile playing across her lips. “Are we – are we doing a thing here?”

 

Danny shrugs, but her eyes sparkle with a hint of mischief.

 

“I thought you hated me.”

 

She shrugs again.

 

“And our little munchkin?”

 

Another shrug.

 

“We’ve barely spoken before tonight. You never seemed interested.”

 

“I’m interested now.”

 

“Aren’t you still concerned about me being a vampire?”

 

“About the danger you brought into my… friend’s life. But I’m not worried about you trying to killing Laura anymore, not when I’ve seen you try to protect her. And I’m much better with a sword than I am with a wooden stake in case you can’t. Not to mention I have an ace or two up my sleeve.”

 

Carmilla her hand down Danny’s arm. Biting the corner of her lip as she trailed down the cool metal on her shoulder, bare skin, then metal again as she traced her fingers along the engraving of her gauntlets, coming to rest atop the hand still holding the spear upright. “I can see. Like your spear.”

 

The words were practically purred into Danny’s ear, causing a tingle to run down her spine.

 

“Mhm, my spear. That’s it exactly.”

 

“And nothing else out of the ordinary.”

 

“Nope,” the ‘p’ sound popped a little on her lips. “The Summer Society sisters are ordinary gals who enjoy sporty and outdoor activities like lacrosse, fencing, hiking, fishing, archery and the occasional hunt for wild animals.”

 

“I hope you always eat what you kill.”

 

“The sisters insist on it. It’s in our bylaws.”

 

“Well then, how often do these hunting ‘occasions’ happen?”

 

“For most of the girls? About once a month. But I can just do it whenever.”

 

“Whenever?”

 

“Mhm. “

 

“That’s… good. So, since I’m in clearly very capable company, would a tall, strong, well-armed Valkyrie like yourself care to escort this defenseless old succubus home for the night?” Carmilla shifted on her feet and turned her body in the direction of her dorm.

 

Danny’s free arm snaked around Carmilla’s waist, leading her in a completely different direction.

 

“Actually, the Summer Society house might be safer. You can sleep in my room.”


End file.
